Talk:Greeceball/@comment-185.6.154.34-20150302201716/@comment-85.104.75.99-20150825170307
LOl you still remembering how did we fuck you since Ottoman (kosovo 1-2,serbja 1-2) to ww1 republic :D (galopoli-balcans) :D :D well at least we won the war against 7 most powerfull armies in the world ? yes this is true , and you are thinking we are the barbarians let me explain those 7 fucking terorists,communist,colonist,fascist scums! attacked our country for no reason killed our mens,raped our womens even little (5-9-15) years old girls..Burned our babies like fucking cannibal...So what did we do ? we defended our country against them! without no fucking tank,plane,ship etc they were all have most powerfull weapons,tanks,planes,ships,artilleries,millions of armies we were defended and kicked their asses with swords,horses ,some ottoman guns,rifles , etc .... So we fucked them in (1st inönü,2nd inönü,Sakarya,Major offensive and more of them so they accepted the Lozan's Peace Conference they accepted all our wishes and gtfo our country anyways I mean you're the one who made the sound as "Remove Kebab" I believe you did that because of your butthurt still not forgoten...Well what is that gonna do, do you believe is it gonna change the truth,the history,the wars,the politicy ? do you think that is gonna make us angry,make you proud :D : D:D give up kid we're not giving a fuck!..Bcz we knew we fucked you enough!! ...Yes let me tell about your cowardenss,barbarism...=Srebrenika Wow you guys are the fucking heartless..................Well anyways it was your terorism killing childs,womens,mens it was your ignorant Makking racism it was your cowardness like attacking a unnarmed,Turk civilian with guns,sharp weapons and with 100 guys :D like a fucking zombies :D :D,Anyways we got our payback,revenge and seems like you still remembering it... :D :D:D :D :D :D So tell me who is exactly the real barbar we which is only covering country, they which were attacked our country ,raped,killed our peoples or you which is the real coward to attacking a civilian and being bastard ? ? ? ? Well your parents,televisions brainwashed you all of you to make hate against Turks,us but the truth is , history is gonna make us much stronger well you guys only speaks on internet tell lies,lies against us ,making other countries against us... Well good job you are doing what were your ancestors doing well least they paid it with their lives,countries...And yes about "Jugoslavije" Well america fucking bombed you for nor reason and almost gonna dig you to history so it was very close like 1999 but why not you're not makking protests,cyber-attacks like you're doing cyber-terrorism now ? Well the truth is we are powerfull in reality but we aren't powefull in cyber world but they're powerfull in cyber wars .::D :D :D :D so you're ussing their internet,cell phones,satelites if you do something like Makking a stupid sound against them they gonna fuck you up with clossing internet,satelites,electric... :D :D :D And tell me why didn't your brother Russia didn't help you comeon they are the most powerfull army but they were lost wars against us Ottoman to ww1 anyways :D What did they do lol just making criticism well shit :D :D so sad NATO didn't give a fuck :D :D :D and now Russia is İnvading ukraine and they were the one of the countries which has supported you in wars in 1999 why not you're covering them now ? ? ? :D :D :D İgnorants don't make history politics,wars politics even you don't know a shit about your country failure in wars in politicy : :D :D ﻿ U foking Scrub Siberians You will never REMOVE OUR KEBAB YOU GYRAPSY İF YOU TRY YO WİLL PAY THE PRİCE WİTH YOURLİVES ,COUNTRİES LİKE WE DİD TO ALL OF OUR ENEMİES İN HİSTORY FOQ YOU EU BALL WERE YOU DEFEND US BEF0RE ? WE WON ALL WARS İN HİSTORY WİTHOUT YOU AND TUPAC İS ALİVE İN TURKEY AND EATİN KEBAP İN İSTANBUL THAT'S RİGHT BUTTHURT ENEMİES WE BEEN FOKİNG YOUW ASSES SİNCE PROTO-TURKS TO METEHAN,ATİLLA (RULLER OF THE WORLD,GOD'S WHİP) HUNS TO OĞUZS ....ETC (MORE THAN HUNDRED TURKİC EMPİRE AFTER) TO OTTOMAN THE HARDEST BUTTHURT WE GAVE TO BYZANTİNEBALL,SERBİABALL,BULGARİAFRİENEMİESBALL,GREEKBALLFRİENENEMİES (KOMŞİ) AND OTHERS THAT I DON'T REMEMBER ... PROBABLY CRUSSADERS AND CATHOLİX M8S ANYWAYS ONLY REASONS WHY OTTOMAN WERE SCREWED WAS THE FOKİNG ECONOMY,İNFLATİON,UPRİSİNGS,FRENCH REVOULİTİON FOREİGN FOODS,PAZAR FOKİNG BORGERKNİGHT I KNEW İT WAS WORKİNG FOR KİNG 11TH CHARLES :D :D :D MC DONALDS FOR LİFE AND MC DOUGLESS FOR F-15,F-16,F-18 FOR NEW AİRFORCE WE GOİNG TO BUY İN NEXT YEAWS REEKS STOP STEALİNG OUR FOOD BAKLAVA,AYRAN,CHOCALATE YOU BUTHHURT ENEMİES OF WW1 ARE ONLY TALK AND LİE ON İNTERNET AND BLAME US AS GENYCİDE,GYPSYCİDE ,BARBER YOU FKİNG SCRUB STOLE TOİLET CULTURE FROM OTTOMAN ! EXACTLY...WE FOKEED YOUW ASSES İN WW1 LİKE WE DİD İN HİSTORY WE FOUGHT AGAİNST 7 MOST POWERFULL ARMİES İN THOSE YEARS WE KİCKED THEİR ASSES WİTH NO TANK,PLANE,SHİP ONLY STİCKS,AXES,SOME OLD OTTOMAN GUNS AND SOME OTTOMAN ARTİLLERY! HHAHHAHAH SHAME ON YAW! FOQ ERDOQAN ALSO WE'RE NOT COMPLETE MOSLİMS WE GAVE ARABS BUTTHURT SİNCE İN 751 TALAS WAR TO OTTOMAN EMPİRE.WE RE SWAG WE'RE MLG NOSCOPERS YOU BETTER TO LİKE İT OR YOU WİLL GET REKT BY US LİKE OUR ENEMİES İN HİSTORY AND SİBERİA FOQ YOU YOU DİDN'T KİLL US İN SREBNİTSKA YOU ONLY KİLLED MOSLİMS BUT İT İS YOUR COWARDNESS TO ATTACK UNARMED CİVİL LİKE 100 OF ZOMBİES İT WAS YOUR HONORLESS LİKE RAPPİNG CHİLD...WE GOT OUR REVENGE AT LEAST SO SPREAD YOUR LİES ELSEWHERE And, don't tell me about that fucking kurds we opened our border to them, we helped them in ıraq-ıran we lived equal like in History we lived all other countries but what did they do same with those bastards in ww1...But if they do once more we gonna kick their asses from our country like we did against some neo-nazi armenian traitors pfft sticks nope they didn't use sticks fucking Terrorist group like ISİS ... they got akms,rpgs and fucking more of these weapons which has gaven by Muslim Countries like palestine ...That's true Hamas trained them..That's why are they ussing guerila tactics cuz they don't know a shit before that ..No they didn't beat us yes we got hurted by their fucking cowardness like Mining area,Suicide Bombing,Attacking unnarmed civil soldiers,civil polices which never used gun against them only "Riots",Shields and Bats,Gas,Water against them.Fucking cowards , and in front the reason we didn't beat them so hard we are fucking warning them and giving them times to Preapere,Escape (mostly) those fucking cavemans are knowing how to play hide and seek as hiders... WE should have to bomb them but we're not doing this because of we are carring about fucking civilian cassulties but they are not giving a fuck about their own peoples like ussing them as a Human Shield,Makking them SuicideBomberrs well that's fucking enough but our president fucking still supporting peace he just can't understand those fuckers can't even understand what the peace is only language they understand is dying ,İF they wan't this we give this after we changed our fuckingFake Muslim(ISİS supporter) president ...And those fuckers don't have honnor they just attack a civil with fucking molotofs,Knives and with fucking hundreds terrorists(Them) no matter this civilian is covering their blood(Kurd)they are fucking terrorists just..And we fucking can't end them because They are fucking multipying,borning go ahead check google about that they are fucking their own mothers,sisters ...even little ones which in (8-17)ages they are not fucking civilized if you are supporting these fucking terrorists then I don't give fuck about terrorists.!!;also how it all started again we didn't started the war by bombing they started it first they killed our 2 civilian police while they are asleep so we started to bombing them! now we are counting thousands of their bodies! that ripped to piece in mountains and now these assholes are ran in to our cities now it is close quater combat right now if we bomb,retaliate and sen heavy armored units to battle like Israel,Syria doing we gonna end them all but in this situation civilian casualties will be more than terrorist casualties !!! so we don't want to kill our Kurdish civilian not like they kill,suicide bomb them,also have you ever seen a Worker's party that use kalashnikovs,rpgs,mines and daily bread is drug dealing,human trafic,organ mafia,crime ? ? ?.Let me tell you a story about these terorist these terorists are communits assholes and soviet assholes .İf we join the warsaw pact in cold war instead of Nato there will be no fucking trouble in our country.So is that you're sayying "I am supporting communists,communism and soviets" Is that what you really are ? so you are telling me think that that happening in your country they are borning 5-10 child per month ,no working, no school and they want money from our goverment to take care of them and live like a pressident ! ARE YOU FUCKİNG SERİOUS ? it isn't democratic it can't be democratic and equality so anyways we don't give money because they are not working,sending their sons ,girls to school and these fuckers became terorists!!! so what your country gonna do ? fuck the Human Rights they are not a human to have these rights either way your goverment gonna kill them or out of border them...﻿ trolling with Reality who is butthurted now attila's bitches ?